wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Polowanie na Wielkiego Uciekiniera cz.1
Baza 117 Cadiańskiego Regimentu,,Psy Wojny",Sadarix,Sektor Calixis,Segmentum Obscurum Tahril czekał.Nienawidził tego,zawsze myślał ile krwi mógłby przelać w czasie czekania na to co powiedzą mu zwiadowcy.Musiał jednak przyznać że dobry zwiad w obecnej sytuacji jest niezbędny co denerwowało go jeszcze bardziej.Czy ci żałośni ludzie stanowią jakiekolwiek zagrożenie dla kogoś takiego jak on i jego ludzie? Oczywiście że nie.Wystarczyłoby przy pomocy zaklęć zesłać na nich szaleństwo żeby pozabijali się nawzajem a potem zabrać tych,którzy przeżyli.Ta taktyka sprawdzała się gdy wylądowali na tej imperialnej planecie i teraz też zadziałałaby doskonale.Zbyt doskonale.Mroczni Eldarzy nie napadali na Imperialne światy tylko po to by skąpać się we krwi tych żałosnych istot czy nacieszyć swoje oczy ich cierpieniem.Ich gospodarka opierała się na niewolnikach i to właśnie ich pozyskiwanie było zawsze priorytetem.Archon prowadzący tę wyprawe chyba za późno zdał sobie z tego sprawę ponieważ zmiane taktyki zarządził dopiero teraz. Według wiedzy Tahrila to jedna z ostatnich enklaw ludzi na tej planecie,skupiona wokół małej wioski,której zapamiętaniem nazwy nikt się nie kłopotał.Rozkazy były prostę:ograniczyć ofiary do minimum,brać jeńców nieważne jak mocno są zranieni.Nawet dla inwalidów znajdzie się miejsce w Ogrodach Tortur jako obiekty doświadczalne Haemonculusów lub na Arenach Commorragh,choćby jako pokarm dla Besti Spaczni.Nagle wokół Tahrila i jego Wojowników Kabały zrobiło się ciemno i chłodno.Tahril wiedział,co to znaczy. -I jak?-spytał Tahril patrząc w coraz gęstrzą ciemność -Głównie piechota-odpowiedzał im niski ale i zarazem przerażający głos dochodzący z ciemności-z pojazdów jedynie Sentinele. -Dobrze-odpowiedział Tahril i spojrzał na swoich ludzi.Tuzin czekających na bitwe Mrocznych Eldarów.Wielu z nich drżało z podniecenia na samą myśl o bitwie. Tahril ku swojemu zdziwieniu odkrył,że sam nie może się już doczekać-Co z naszymi Hellionami? -Czekają tylko na twój znak. Transporter kosmiczny Kultu Wych,Sala Treningowa,Gdzieś w kosmosie Lelith wyciąga swoje dwa bojowe ostrza,mimo że przed sobą ma piątke Succubów z bronią energetyczną będące dopiero co po solidnej dawce surowicy bojowej, wie że więcej nie będzie potrzebowała.Jedna z jej przeciniczek atakuje pierwsza prze użyciu halabardy energetycznej.Głupi ruch zważywszy na fakt,że nikt niegdy nie pokonał Lelith Hesperax w walce wręcz.Ten przypadek nie był wyjątkiem.Lelith uskoczyła przed ciosem lancy,jedną ręką złapała swoją przeciwniczkę za nadgarstek a druga za głowę,unieruchamiając ją.Druga wojowniczka,mimo iż wyposażona w broń dystansową postanowiła nacierać na Lelith.Prawdopodobnie zażyła za dużo surowicy,przez co wpadła w szał bojowy i zaatakowała ją od tyłu.Lelith tak wygieła nadgarstek swojej pierwszej przeciwniczkik,że koniec halabardy energetycznej nadział się na ciało drugiej oponentki.Gdy ta upadła,Lelith zasadziła jej kopniaka prosto w głowę,przez co jej druga oponętka padła nieprzytomna. nieprzytomna ale wciąż żywa.Tymczasem,succub którą przytrzymywała Lelith zaczeła się coraz bardziej wiercić,w odpowiedzi na to Lelith zabrała swoją dłoń z jej głowy,wzieła w nią swoje ostrze i tępą częścią ostrza uderzyła ją w tył glowy.Rezultat podobny jak w przypadku drugiej oponentki:nieprzytomna ale wciąż żywa. Wszystkie pozostałe przeciwniczki Lelith już szykowały się na atak,gdy naglę do kabiny treningowej wszedł Mroczny Eldar. -Dosyć-powiedział niespodziewany gość. Wprawiło to Lelith Hesperax w gniew.Kto byłby na tyle odważny lub głupi by przerywać jej trening?Czemu nie nacieszy swych oczu wspaniałym widowiskiem, jakim bezsprzecznie była ta walka.Wielu Mrocznych Eldarów płaciło tak wielkie sumy by zobaczyć walkę w jej wykonaniu,że nieraz bankrutowali,będąc skazani na mieszkanie na ulicach Mrocznego Miasta(co nawiasem mówiąc,nie jest dobrym pomysłem).Jednakże gdy przyjrzała się swojemu gościowi,oświeciło ją kim jest ten gość.Bezimienny Incub Najwyższego Władcy Commorragh,Wielkiego Archona Kabały Czarnego Serca,Asdrubaela Vecta.Do sali weszły służki Lelith i zabrały powalone przez ich panią wojowniczki oraz te które wciąż stały.Było oczywiste,że jedyną osoba z którą chce teraz rozmawiać ten Incub jest ich pani i mistrzyni Aren Commorragh,Lelith Hesperax.Gdy wszyscy oprócz tej dwójki wyszli z saliIncub zaczął mówić. -Przybywam w imieniu mojego pana,Asdrubaela Vecta-zaczął Incub-Twoja obecna misja zostaje przerwana.Nową dostaniesz na Nexusie. Lelith Hesperax nic nie mówiła.Patrzyła na Mrocznego Eldara wzrokiem rządającym jednego.Wyjaśnień. -Zostaniesz przydzielona do małej grupki i zostanie przydzielona ci zadanie.Zadanie bardzo wyjątkowe. W miare jak incub wyjawiał Lelith szczegóły misji,z jej twarzy znikała obojętność.Gdy usłyszała już wszystko,pojawił się uśmiech. Była baza 117 Cadiańskiego Regimentu,,Psy Wojny",Sadarix,Sektor Calixis,Segmentum Obscurum Tahril był zawiedziony,że już po bitwie.Co prawda wiedział że ich celem jest wzięcie tych ludzi do niewoli a nie rzeź ale miał nadzieje że ci ludzie będą lepiej bronić siebie i swoich bliskich.Może nie trzeba było angażować w to Hellionów?Mógłby się wtedy wyładować przynajmień na Sentinelach.A tak nic.Co z tego że przeciwnik miał przewagę liczebną skoro w dużej mierze nie chciał już dłużej walczyć?Tahril miał nadzieje,że wcześniejsze akcje na planecie raczej skłonią Gwardzistów do beznadziejnego,desperackiego oporu,że sama reputacja Mrocznych Eldarów skłoni tych ludzi do walki jak zaszczute zwierzeta bez cienia szansy oporu którymi w sumie byli.Przecież w tym sektorze znajduje się największe skupisko Mrocznych Eldarów w realnej przestrzeni!Czyżby ich reputacja zmalała?Zawiedziony podszedł do placu,na którym jego Wojownicy zbierali wszystkich cywiliów których wcześniej w brutalny sposób wyciągali z domów. Prowadzący najazd na ten świat Archon powiedział że gdy zdobędą tę baze,on i jego ludzie będą mogli wziąść sobie po jednej,,nagrodzie" jak to ładnie ujął. Oczywiście chodziło o niewolnice lub niewolników(co kto lubi) ale Tahrila jakoś to nie motywowało.Wspominał z nostalgią Najazd na planete macierzystą Białych Szram,Chogoris.Trwająca 70 lat bezlitosna walka z ludnością planety absolutny brak władzy Archonów na lini frontu,każdy Wojownik mógł zabijać kogo chciał,kraść to co chciał i ogólnie robić co chciał i to przez 70 lat a nie jak tutaj niespełna trzy miesiące.Mimo że było to dziesięć tysięcy lat temu Tahril wciąż pamiętał rywalizacje pomiędzy Wojownikami Kabały(którym zresztą wtedy był) a Scourgami o to kto zbieże więcej głów pokonanych przeciwników i więcej niewolnic będzie miał na swoich usługach.Niechwaląc się,miał wtedy prawdziwy harem niewolnic.A teraz.... -Imperatorze!Ocal nas!-krzyczała jakaś starsza kobieta,gdy jeden z Wojowników Kabały zaciągnął ją do innych. -Zabić ją-powiedział Tahril.Był zdenerwowany na tę kobietę za to że przerwała wspominane przez niego z nostalgią wydarzenia swoimi krzykami.Wojownik Kabały posłusznie wykonał polecenie w najbardziej brutalny sposób na jaki obecnie było go stać.Pobił ją na smierć czemu z radością przyglądali się Mroczni Eldarzy,a ze strachem w oczach-ludzie.Do Tahrila podszedł jego inny wojownik i pokazał pytająco na młodą kobiete obok.Tahril zrozumiał. -Panowie!-krzyknął nie tylko do swoich Wojowników ale równierz do Hellionów-Zasłuzyliście więc korzystajcie! Wkrótce do kobiet zaczeło podchodzić wielu Mrocznych Eldarów.Mieli zamiar wykonać rozkaz. 'Pałac Kabały Mrocznego Serca,NexusSegmentum Obscurum ' Asdrubael Vect słuchał uważnie tego co ma mu do powiedzenia Haemonculus.Wproadzał Najwyższego Władce Mrocznego Miasta w szczegóły swojego planu. -Do wyprawy wystarczą osoby,których nazwiska podałem fomując plan mój panie-mówił Haemonculus Altern -Jesteś pewnien?-spytał Asdrubael-Co prawda każdy z nich jest wart tysiąca Wojowników ale wysłanie tylko czterech wojowników na taką misję wydaje mi się zbyt ryzykowne. -Włącznie ze mną i moim Talosem będzie nas sześciu,mój panie.Wszystko dokładnie przemyślałem.Każdy z nich jest doświadczonym wojownikiem a mała grupa o wiele lepiej poradzi sobię z tym zadaniem niż najliczniejsze oddziały.Wiemy to z doświadczenia własnego i naszych adwersarzy,Eldarów.Jestem pewien że-Altern nagle przerwał,gdy zobaczył gest Asdrubaela.Nie musiał mówić nic więcej,plan został zaakceptowany przez Wielkiego Archona.Plan pojmania Plagi Pajęczego Traktu,Wielkiego Uciekiniera,Prymarchy Białych Szram,Jaghataia Khana został zaakceptowany. Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Przemek0980 Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Xenos Kategoria:Polowanie na Wielkiego Uciekiniera